Avatar Games
by Can'tTakeTheSky
Summary: All Avatar characters, set in the world of Hunger Games. What will happen when Toph Bei Fong is thrown into the Avatar Games with her District partner Aang? Will she survive? Can a helpless little blind girl really win the Games? And who will she face in the arena? Warning: Character death, and lots of it. Discontinued and adopted by Clato and Everlark Forever
1. Reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:tla or Hunger Games. This story is all Avatar characters, but set in the slightly altered Hunger Games world. A lot of canon stuff is ignored in this fic, such as Ozai is not Zuko and Azula's father. Happy Avatar Games!**

I woke up early that morning. I always do, on Reaping Day. I lay in bed, thinking. This was my first year; my name was in for the first time. I felt oddly calm, however. I'd never had a problem getting enough to eat, my parents were the richest people in town, so I was better off than anyone else in this district if I got reaped. And even though I was born blind, I have a unique advantage over the others, I can see with earthbending. I feel vibrations, heartbeats, tiny things other people can't see. I've also been training since I was ten. My parents always treated me like I was helpless, and I wanted to prove to myself that I wasn't. I'm a master earthbender, and I even invented metalbending, something no earthbender has ever done before. I guess that's why I'm so calm, I have a slim chance of getting in, and if I do get in, I have a good shot at winning. Just then my mother walked in. I knew why, I had to get all dressed up for Reaping Day, bring honor to the family. All that meant for me was wearing a tight dress and pounds of makeup, and having my hair piled on my head. That excruciating process took hours, and by the time I was ready, the reaping was about to start. We walked to the town square, where I was separated from my parents and guided to the check in booth. My name was taken, and my finger was pricked and pressed to the page, then I was guided to the twelve-year-old girls section. There I stood, and I listened. I felt the heartbeats of the crowds. Every single one was higher than normal. When everyone took their places, our annoying district escort, Joo Dee, took the stage. She gave her normal spiel about how Firelord Sozin had bravely conquered the savage nations, and built a glorious Republic. How he had divided them into seven districts, but the unruly districts rebelled, and District Seven, once a great city called Ba Sing Se, was destroyed. How he had created the Avatar Games as a reminder to us not to rebel again. Then she stepped forward to choose the girl's name, and every heartbeat sped up.

"This year's female tribute for District Three is… Toph Bei Fong." My sightless eyes widened. _That's me, she called my name._ A guard came and escorted me to the stage. Once I was up there, I made a show of being blind. I knew my strategy well, play the weakling.

"Do we have any volunteers?" Joo Dee asked, but I knew the answer. I was just a rich snooty girl whose parents had enough money to feed the whole district, but never would. So no, there would be no volunteers.

"Now for the boys!" The annoying woman reached her hand into the boy's reaping ball, and pulled out a name. "This year's male tribute for District Three is… Aang Appa." The boy walked forward, and I recognized his light footsteps.

_Twinkletoes?_ I thought. That was the nickname I had given the Airbender long ago. I had never actually met him, and I never knew his name, so I gave him a nickname. Now his heart was beating frantically, about to burst out of his chest. Joo Dee called for volunteers, but none came. Aang and I were told to shake hands, and I made sure to hold my hand out in the wrong direction, to enforce my reputation as no threat. Then we were ushered inside the town hall. I was brought to a small room to make my goodbyes. My parents came rushing in soon after.

"Oh, Toph, oh my poor baby." My mother threw her arms around me, sobbing into my shoulder. I thought that was funny, since I was the one getting shipped off to a televised fight to the death.

"They can't do this!" My father raged. "You are tiny, and blind, and helpless, and fragile! They don't dare send you in there, they'll look like monsters!" We continued this way for a while, my mother crying, my father ranting, me pretending to be the scared little girl they thought I was. Then a guard came, and took them away, and I was alone. There was no one else to say goodbye to, I had no friends. I sat in silence until they came to get me. I was lead back out, and to the train station. I knew there were cameras all over, so I had made tear tracks through my make-up. I felt Aang's footsteps and heartbeat. He wasn't scared anymore, but by his gait I could tell he was depressed. There was no spring in his step. We were ushered onto the tribute train, and I lost contact with the ground. I could feel every detail of the train, but I couldn't feel my home anymore. District Three was behind me.

**A/N: What do you think? Next chapter you will meet the other tributes, as well as Toph and Aang's mentor. If you have questions please review, reviews make me happy. Seeya next chapter, folks!**


	2. Tribute Train

Joo Dee guided Aang and I to the dining hall. She kept her hand on my back the whole way, which irritated me, but worked with my strategy. We sat at a huge wood table piled with food, all of which was described to me in detail by the chef, while Joo Dee went to find our mentor.

"Ehehehehehehe." A cackle met my ears as District Three's only living victor, Bumi, walked into the car. "Well, lookie here! We've got ourselves two very fine tributes, haven't we? You kids got names?"

"Aang Appa, sir." Aang leapt up to shake Bumi's hand. "It is an honor to meet you, sir."

"You don't have to call me sir every time you say a sentence. Now you," He turned in my direction. "What's your name?"

"Me?" I faked a confused tone.

"Yes, you."

"Toph Bei Fong, sir."

"So, you kids got any talents that might help in the arena?"

"I'm an airbender!" Aang piped up.

"Hmm… not many airbenders left nowadays." Bumi mused. "What about you?"

"I'm an earthbender, but because I'm blind I've never gotten past the basic forms. I don't stand much of a chance." I hung my head, bringing false tears to my eyes.

"I wouldn't count you out just yet."

"Yeah!" Aang joined in. "Maybe the whole arena will be in the dark, and you'll have an advantage because you're used to it!" His effusive cheerfulness was beginning to get on my nerves, but I pretended to be grateful.

"Thanks guys, I never thought another tribute would be nice to me." I sounded so fake, I thought for sure they'd catch on, but they remained oblivious. We chatted a bit more, until Joo Dee came to fetch us so that we could watch the other reapings. We settled down in the next car, and the television started up. Aang narrated to me what happened on the screen.

"It's District One now. Ooh, that Zuko kid looks tough, he's a firebender. Are they siblings? Well the girl, Azula looks clever, and I think she's a firebender too. Now it's District Two. I think Haru's an earthbender. That Mai girl looks dangerous. District Three, that's us. Now District Four. Katara, she looks like a waterbender. Another sibling pair?"

"Yes." Interrupted Joo Dee. "Katara and Sokka are siblings, their father, Hakoda was a victor. The girl is a waterbender, and from what I've heard the boy is a weapons expert."

"Thanks." Aang continued. "Now District Five. Huh, that's funny. The girl tribute, Ty Lee is walking on her hands. Oh, the boy's in a wheelchair. I don't favor Teo's odds. Now just District Six left. The girl looks ordinary. Pretty name though, Suki. Jet's kinda tall and skinny, looks a bit arrogant though. Well, that's it."

"Watch out for Districts One and Four." Warned Bumi. "They'll probably team up, become the career pack. Maybe with the girl from District Two. I suggest you two get some rest, we'll arrive in the City tomorrow, and then you'll meet your stylists." Aang and I followed his advice, Aang leading me to my room.

"Do you need anything else?" He asked.

"No thank you." I politely declined and entered my room, glad of the privacy. I went to the sink in the bathroom adjoining my room and washed the make-up from my face. I undid my hair and took off my tight dress. I put on a soft nightdress from one of the drawers, and climbed into bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, but right now it seemed years away.

**A/N: Well, there you go, all of your tributes lined up. Stick around for the tribute parade next time. Please review, reviews make me happy =D**


	3. Of Stylists, Costumes, and Parades

The next morning I awoke, startling at the movement of the train before I remembered where I was. I slid out of bed, using my seismic sense to take in my surroundings. Aang and Bumi were already in the dining hall, and Joo Dee was in the hallway, presumably on her way to wake me up. Sure enough, she knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said.

"Good morning, dear. Why don't you get dressed and join us for breakfast. Here, let me help." She walked over to the dresser full of clothes and began rummaging through it. She pulled out a dress and handed it to me. "How about this?"

"Thank you."

"Do you need any more help?"

"No thank you, I'll be out in a minute."

"Of course, dear." Joo Dee left, and I changed into the dress she had given me. It was long, but seemed plain enough, and wasn't too tight or heavy. Then I parted my hair down the middle and tied it into two braids on either side of my head. I slid open the door and walked carefully down the hall, trailing my hand on the wall, as if I were guiding myself. I entered the dining car, and Aang jumped up to guide me to my seat. He was a nice kid, probably wouldn't make it past the opening bloodbath. A plate of food was place in front of me, and I began eating.

"So, what do we do when we reach the City?" Aang asked Bumi.

"Be friendly, wave, smile. It'll win you favors with the crowd. Toph, you're fairly pretty, that will win you sponsors. Aang, you're charming, but you've got a small build, people won't be eager to bet on you. The best you can do is get a really good score in training. That will get you sponsors. As for now, make yourselves likeable."

"Thank you." Just then we entered the City. Aang got up to stare out the window. "Wow. It's so huge, and so colorful. Wait, is that woman pink?" He went on, describing the crazy outfits and make-up of the people in the City. It was all things I had heard before, when my parents described it to me at home. We pulled into the station, and as I stepped off the train I could feel the huge crowds of people, hear their cheering. They were cheering us, they couldn't wait to see us die. I hated them. But I tried to make myself likeable, waving all around while clinging to Aang's arm. Once we were inside the remake center we were separated and I was shuffled off to a small room. There were three people waiting for me, two were women in sky-high heels. They all had thick City accents. They guided me to a makeup chair, and promptly began to remove all the hair from my body.

~X~

Hours later, I had been plucked, waxed, and lotioned more than I had ever been in my entire life. And that's saying something. I was standing in the middle of the room in nothing but a thin robe when my stylist walked in. She introduced herself as Valeria, and circled me in silence for a moment.

"Could you remove your robe please?" She was polite at least, not like my prep team. I did as she requested, and she continued circling me.

"Alright, you can put your robe back on now." She said after a while. "Why don't we have some lunch and chat." She led me into an adjoining room and we sat on a sofa. She handed me a plate of food. "This all must seem so strange to you."

"Not so much. My family is the richest in District Three, I'm used to being dressed up, and I eat very well."

"Ah, then I guess it's not so strange. So, for your costume in the opening ceremony tonight, I was thinking silver. Because of the factories."

"Of course." I say, even though I have no idea what silver is. I think it's a color.

"And of course your costume will match Aang's, as you are district partners. Oh and of course…" She went on, I nodded at all the right places, but I wasn't really listening. That was another skill I had picked up from living in high society. Eventually we went back to the other room to dress me up. I was dressed in a long dress that was studded with something, Valeria called them rhinestones. It was a wide swath of fabric around the waist, which was tied in a bow at the back. She redid my hair, piling it atop my head and sticking pins into it. She spent a lot of time clipping things into the style. She said they had rhinestones on them, like the dress. I still had no idea what they were, though from the way she was talking I figured out that they sparkle. Not entirely sure what that means either. By the time I was dressed, I was fed up with her. But of course there was one more thing. I was given shoes. Luckily it was deemed unsafe to make a bling girl wear heels, so I got to wear flats. I was lead to the ground floor of the remake center, where the tributes were gathering around their chariots.

"You look nice." Aang said as I approached.

"Thanks. I'd say the same, but I don't know what you look like." Aang laughed. I wasn't trying to be funny, but whatever. "What are you wearing?"

"Silver suit, studded with rhinestones like your dress."

"And what about your hair?"

"I'm bald."

"Oh, I never knew that."

"There's really no way you could have."

"Yeah. What about the Tributes from other districts? What are they wearing?"

"District One are in red and gold robes, they look like royalty. District Two's are in some kind of armor, since they make weapons. District Four, fishing, are in dark blue. The girl's dress has ruffles all down it, it looks like water. District Five, agriculture, is in some kind of farmer's getup. District Six are in yellow, and their outfits light up. What do they do again?"

"Power plants, I think."

"Oh, right. Well, I think it's time to get in our chariots." He helped me up, and I clung to his arm, on the pretense of not falling out. The music began, and we began rolling forward. I could hear the crowd cheering as the District One chariot exited, then again when District Two exited, then it was our turn, I was nearly deafened by the noise. From what IK knew of the opening ceremonies I had watched at home, we were going to take a twenty-minute ride through the streets to the city center. I could tell that the streets were lined with huge crowds of people, all screaming and cheering. With the hand not clinging to Aang, I waved to the crowd, careful not to have any appearance of knowing what was going on. When we reached the city center, our chariots circled up and Firelord Ozai came out to give a speech. He officially opens the Games, and when he's done, our chariots are brought into the Training Center, where we'll stay until the Games begin.

**A/N: Well, that chapter was really long. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm having a hard time writing for Bumi, How do you think I'm doing? Please review!**


	4. Allies

The next morning I woke up, showered, and dressed in the outfit that had been laid out for me. It was a simple thin shirt and pants, and thin shoes. I wasn't a fan of the shoes, but they were thin enough that I could still sense things through them. Then I proceeded to the dining room for breakfast. I was the first one there, and I served myself to the best of my ability. By then the others had begun to arrive.

"Morning." Aang yawned as he entered the room.

"Good morning." I replied politely. He sat and began eating. He was soon followed by Joo Dee and Bumi. A tired silence filled the room, broken only by the sounds of eating and drinking. After we had finished, Aang broke the silence.

"So, what's our strategy for training?" He asked Bumi.

"Do… nothing." He cackled, obviously amused with himself, while Aang and I gaped at him.

"We can't do nothing! We have to train, or we're dead in the arena!" Aang yelled.

"Just for today, wait and listen. Pay attention to the others, their skills and weaknesses. Look for possible allies, and likely enemies. Focus on simple skills that seem arbitrary, like knot tying or edible plants. And Aang, stay with Toph, lead her around, she'll need to learn the layout before she can do anything on her own." It almost sounded like he knew my strategy, knew I was faking helplessness.

"Alright, I guess that's better than nothing. But why do we need allies? Isn't it better to fend for ourselves?" Aang asked.

"No offence, but the two of you need all the help you can get. Toph can't navigate the arena by herself, and Aang, you look like you weigh less than a hundred pounds, and you aren't very muscular. Unless you're a master airbender, you may want to consider gaining some allies." Aang slumped in his chair.

"It's almost ten, you two best get going!" Joo Dee practically shoved us to the elevators. Aang grabbed my arm as we exited on the ground floor and guided me to the gym. Most of the other tributes were there, I counted ten, including Aang and I. There was also A woman there I didn't recognize. Aang leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"All the other tributes are here but the one from Six. There's also a woman here, I think she's the trainer." Just then the final pair walked in and the trainer began her speech. She introduced herself as Atala and told us about the training. I would be mostly self-directed. There were different stations for different skills. At the end of the week we would each have a private session with the gamemakers and get a score. She ran through the list of stations and then released us to train.

"Where do you want to go first?" Aang asked.

"How about the edible plants station?" Aang agreed and guided me in that direction. As we arrived, the man who ran that station greeted us.

"Hello there! Welcome to the edible plants station. My name is Lau Gan-Lan. Tell me, do either of you know much about identifying plants?"

"Not really." Said Aang.

"Nothing at all." I replied.

"Well, we'll start with the basics…" We worked at that station for the whole morning, memorizing the appearance and texture of leaves, stems, and berries. We only left when it was time to get lunch. We followed the other tributes to the adjoining lunchroom. Aang guided me to an empty table.

"Wait here, I'll get us food." His comment irritated me, I wanted to yell at him that I was perfectly capable of getting my own food, but that would have ruined my strategy, so I let him go. While I waited for Aang to return I felt someone approaching me from behind. I was pretty sure it was the boy from Five, since I could hear wheels. He stopped by my table to introduce himself.

"Hi," He said. "I'm Teo. I'm from District Five. What's your name?"

"Toph Bei Fong, District Three." I held out my hand and he shook it.

"Are you really blind?" He asked.

"Yes. I was born blind."

"Are all your other senses supercharged, like, do you have sonic hearing?" I giggled at the excited tone in the boy's voice. I was really in character, I never giggled normally.

"Not really. I do have a keener sense of hearing, but it's not enough to make up for the loss of vision." I lied through my teeth.

"Oh." He sounded disappointed.

"Are you the boy that's in a wheelchair?" I asked, as if I didn't already know.

"Yeah. That's going to be hell in the arena."

"Are your arms extra strong from having to wheel yourself around?"

"They're stronger than normal for my district, but no stronger than any of the Careers."

"Hey Toph, who's this?" Aang had returned, placing a plate of food on the table in front of me.

"This is Teo. He's from District Five."

"Nice to meet you, Teo. I'm Aang."

"Nice to meet you too, Aang." They shook hands and Aang sat down. We all ate in silence for a few minutes, Then Teo broke the silence.

"Do you two think you're going to make any alliances?" He asked.

"You mean like the Careers?" I asked.

"Sort of, I guess. But not in the let's-go-on-a-killing-spree kind of way."

"Maybe." Said Aang. "It would probably be useful. And our mentor had been telling us to."

"Maybe we could team up." Teo suggested.

"A blind girl, a kid in a wheel chair, and a skinny airbender against the rest of the tributes. That will save us all." Sarcasm dripped from my voice.

"There's strength in numbers." Aang added.

"The careers have numbers, too." I reminded him. "And anyways, how would we all meet up? I couldn't recognize any of you, or see where you are so I can join you." Silence followed my words. They weren't true, but I didn't want allies.

"Well, we could still train together. It's not like we have any other friends here." Aang suggested. We were about to enter an arena full of kids trying to kill us, and he wanted to make friends. I did not understand that kid. But I agreed, and the three of us finished our lunches. Then we went back to the training room and spent the rest of the afternoon at the knot-tying station. I actually learned how to make a decent knot, something I'd never done before. All in all, not a bad first day of training.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long, I have been super busy. But I'm back now, so yay! Please review, I love all the great reviews I've been getting. The next few chapters will be in training, and I will introduce the other characters more. If you have any suggestions pertaining to this story, I am always happy to hear them, even if I don't read them. Also, if you are going to review, log in if you can so I can send you a thank-you PM. Love you all =D**


	5. Knives

"You're holding it wrong."A calm voice said from beside me. I was standing beside the knife rack at the knife throwing station where Aang and Teo were practicing throwing knives. I had picked up a knife from the rack and was fiddling with it, and was focused on the other tributes training, so I hadn't noticed the girl come up beside me. She plucked the knife from my hand and turned it around, shaping my hand so that I was holding it correctly. "It's all in the wrist, hold your arm like this, then flick it outwards and let go. Try it."

"I can't even see the target." As much as I wanted to try it, I knew that it would ruin my image if I turned out to be any good.

"I'll point you in the right direction." She placed her hands on my shoulders and guided me to the target range, so I was three yards from the nearest target. I extended my arm, letting the dagger fly. I expected it to land on the floor, but it stuck into the target.

"Did I hit the target?" I asked.

"Yeah," the girl sounded amazed. "You almost hit a bulls-eye."

"What?" Just then I noticed that the training room had gone almost silent, and I could feel the other tribute's gazes on me.

"Not bad for a blind girl." I could hear the smirk in the girl's voice.

"Why did you help me? And who are you?"

"I can't stand to see a knife misused. I'm from District Two. My name's Mai." With that she walked off, and Aang and Teo came over.

"Wow," Said Teo. "I didn't know you could throw knives."

"Neither did I." I answered. "Is everyone staring at me?"

"Yeah, kind of," Answered Aang. "The blind girl just almost hit a bulls-eye with a knife. Everyone's a little impressed." Just then I sensed two people walking up behind me.

"Hey, you're Toph, right?" A girl's voice said. "I'm Katara, and this is my brother Sokka. We're from District Four."

"Nice to meet you." I held my hand out and they both shook it.

"That was some pretty impressive knife-throwing. Is it true that you're blind?" This was from the boy, Sokka.

"Yes. I've never thrown a knife before."

"Well, there you go Katara; I told you it was probably beginners luck."

"Think you could do that again?" The girl inquired. I really didn't want them to think of me as a threat. This whole scenario was messing with my strategy, but the boy's comment had irritated me, and I wasn't one to let such things go.

"I can try." I picked up another knife from the rack, and held it in my hand the way the girl had told me to. I face the target, and extended my arm, flicking my wrist out. I heard a thunk as it hit home on the target. "Well?" I questioned impatiently.

"Bulls-eye. The blind girl hit a bulls-eye." I could hear the astonishment in Sokka's voice.

"If we were looking for allies, I'd say she was a good bet." Katara whispered this to her brother, but I heard it anyways. "Mind if we join you for lunch?" This she asked aloud.

"Sure!" Aang jumped in, eagerly accepting. I could feel his heartbeat racing as the girl turned toward him. _Looks like Twinkletoes has a little crush,_ I thought.

"Alright. That's settled then. Let's go." Katara said. She and her brother turned and started towards the dining room, Aang just behind them. Teo grabbed my hand and place it on the back of his wheelchair, guiding me along.

**A/N: Hey guys! So, turns out Toph can throw knives. I really wanted to make sure Mai got some time in this fic because she is my second favorite character, after Toph. Also, yes, this story will conation some Kataang, and probably some Maiko later. Please review!**


	6. The Making of Groups

Lunch consisted of small talk, Aang flirting with Katara, and Sokka refusing to believe that I was any good at throwing knives. He persisted on believing it was beginners luck. I let him. After lunch Aang proceeded to follow Katara around, leaving me with Teo. We went back to the knot tying station we had been at the day before. I was eager to avoid the knives if I was to keep up my strategy. As I was fumbling my way through a simple knot two tributes approached us from behind.

"First knife throwing, now knot tying, what other hidden skills do you possess?" A haughty girl's voice spoke from behind me.

"Are you talking to me?" I feigned ignorance, purposefully turning not quite far enough to address her.

"Yes, who else would I be talking to?" I was pretty sure it was the girl from One, meaning that the other tribute was likely her brother.

"You might have been talking to Teo."

"Who?"

"Me." Teo joined in to the conversation.

"Oh, you." The girl's tone made it very clear that she had no respect for Teo, which annoyed me. He was as close to a friend as I had ever had.

"Did you come to tie knots or make small talk?" I asked. The girl huffed and walked away, dragging her brother. They stopped a short ways away, close enough for me to hear their conversation.

"I still think she could be useful." The boy said.

"She's just a blind little girl, Zuzu, how could she possibly help us?" I laughed internally at the nickname.

"Mai said that she was a natural at throwing knives." So, looks like knife girl joined the Careers.

"I don't care what your girlfriend said."

"She's not my girlfriend." He muttered. They walked on, and I could no longer hear their conversation.

"Don't let them get to you," Said Teo. "Just because they just think they're better than everyone else doesn't mean they are."

"You're right." I laughed and went back to the knot I was tying. Before long, however, we had another visitor.

"Hi Teo! Who's your friend?" The newcomer asked bouncily.

"This is Toph. Toph, this is Ty Lee, my district partner."

"Nice to meet you." I held out my hand and she shook it. I knew who she was; she spent a lot of time walking around on her hands.

"So, I heard you're pretty good with knives. Teo said you guys might team up."

"Did he?" I filled my voice with as much venom as possible.

"Yep!" Ty Lee bounced as she talked, I found it quite annoying. "Want to spar?" She asked.

"Umm… I don't know. I'm not very good at fighting."

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun!" I was starting to question her sanity, if she thought that would be fun.

"Yeah, you should. Who knows, you might be the first to beat her." Teo added.

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better." I snapped at Teo, sarcasm dripping.

"You're welcome!" I don't think that kid knows what sarcasm is.

"Fine." I gave in.

"Yay!" Ty Lee squealed and grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the sparring station. We each stood at opposite ends, and I could feel a few people stop to watch. We stood for a moment, and then Ty Lee launched herself across the mat. I stepped out of the way just in time. Mostly it was just her striking and me dodging. She got in one punch to the ribs and I kicked her shin. Somehow she got around behind me and hit me with a series of sharp jabs all over. My body went limp and I fell down, unable to move. The siblings from earlier went up to Ty Lee, probably trying to get her on their side. At that moment, Aang decided to make his first appearance since lunch and helped me up.

"Why were you fighting her?" He asked.

"It was Teo's idea." I mumbled.

"No, it was Ty Lee's idea, I just agreed with it!" Teo jumped in to defend himself.

"Whatever, she still beat me."

"Oh, cheer up, she beats everybody." The rest of training passed uneventfully, and then Aang and I said our goodbyes to the others as we exited the elevator. Aang attempted to make small talk on our way back to our rooms.

"So, today was pretty eventful, huh?"

"I guess."

"Make any allies?"

"No."

"I did. Katara and Sokka could be really helpful in the arena."

"Sure." Eventually Aang got fed up with my unenthusiastic answers and gave up trying to talk to me.

**A/N: Hey guys! I've been behind on my stories lately, mostly due to homework and Fullmetal Alchemist. I just started watching it on Netflix. Anyways, feedback is always appreciated, so please review. Thanks for all the support so far, you guys are great. Seeya later!**


	7. Testing and Scoring

The final day of training had arrived. All the tributes had arrived and were gathered in the dining hall, waiting to be called back for their individual assessments. The boy from District One, Zuko, was called first.

"So, has the Career pack all joined up?" I asked Teo.

"Yeah. It looks like the siblings from One, that knife-throwing girl from Two, and, uh… Ty Lee." _The girl from Five got in with the Careers? That's a first,_ I thought. I could hear the bitterness in Teo's voice when he said her name. It must have felt like a betrayal to him, seeing his district partner pairing up with the Careers.

"Aren't the tributes from Four usually Careers?"

"Yeah, but this year it looks like they made an alliance of their own with Aang at that girl from Six. What was her name? Suki?"

"Yeah, I think so. Are there any other alliances."

"Not really. The only tributes left are you and me, and the boys from Two and Six."

"The boy from Two didn't join the careers, huh? He's an earthbender, right? What's his name?"

"Haru, I think. And the other guy's Jet. What about us, do you wanna be allies?"

"If we ever meet up in the Games, let's agree to not kill each other unless we're the last two. We'll work together, if we ever do meet up."

"Agreed. Aang just got called back, so you're next. Any idea what you're gonna do?"

"I have ideas, but I'm not sure. Maybe throw some knives. If you could hit a bulls-eye they're sure to give you a high score." I didn't want a high score, but I wasn't about to tell Teo that.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I dunno maybe show off my knot-tying skills. I've gotten pretty good at that."

"Well, it's my turn."

"Good luck."

"You too." I stood, exited the dining room, and entered the training room for the final time. The gamemakers who were undoubtedly watching me must have been elevated, because I couldn't see them. I slowly made my way across the room, guiding myself with my hands. I stopped in front of the knives and the chatter I had heard from above quieted. _So it seems they saw my earlier practice with knives, _I thought. I grabbed a few daggers and took my position in front of the target, farther away than before. I threw the first dagger and it soared to the left of the target, missing completely, just as I had planned. The chatter from above resumed its former volume. I continued to throw the daggers, never hitting closer than the outermost ring. Eventually they dismissed me and I went back to the elevators and returned to my floor. Aang, Bumi and Joo Dee were all waiting for me.

"How did it go?" Aang asked.

"Fine." I sat down with the rest of them.

"What did you do?"

"Threw some knives, but I don't think they were impressed."

"They weren't impressed by a blind girl throwing knives? Well, their standards sure have risen." Bumi followed his statement with a cackle.

"Well, most of them missed." I explained.

"Really? But you hit a bulls-eye in training." I could hear the confusion in Aang's voice.

"What did you do?" I changed the topic, not wanting to discuss it any more.

"Some airbending. They looked kind of impressed."

"Well, they'll air the scores later and we'll see. For now I'm hungry, is it time to eat yet?"

~X~

That evening they sat in the living room once more. The broadcast was just beginning. The boy from One, Zuko, was first, with a score of nine. Then Azula, with an eleven. Next was Haru, getting a seven. Mai pulled a ten. Aang got a seven, and congratulations were given. Then my score was announced. I got a five, which was more than I was expecting. Katara and Sokka each got nines. Teo got a four, and Ty Lee got an eight. Jet got a seven, and Suki got a ten, which I wasn't expecting. Then the broadcast ended. Everyone was making polite congratulations, but I was in no mood, and retreated to my room.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I kept meaning to write, but then life happened. Anyways, the next chapter will be the interviews, and then on to the Games. If anyone has any ideas on what the tributes strategies for the interviews should be, I'd be glad to hear them. Please review, and stick around for the next chapter. Peace out!**


	8. Interviews and Strategy

The next day we were preparing for our interviews. I spent the morning with Joo Dee working on presentation. First she dressed me in a long gown and heels to practice walking. The shoes completely separated me from the ground, so I couldn't sense any vibrations. I could barely go two steps without falling on my face.

"This is so stupid!" I yelled after about an hour of that torture. "Put the blind girl in heels, yeah, that's a good idea!"

"Toph, it is important that you learn how to walk in heels."

"Why? This is literally the only occasion in my life for me to wear them, and there's no way I can go the interview if I'm tripping every other step!"

"Perhaps I'll speak with your stylist about your shoes. It would be troublesome if you fell onstage."

"Thank you." I said exasperatedly. However, that was not the end of my training. I also had to work on delivery, smiling, etiquette. Luckily for me, I learned all of that a long time ago. So the rest of the morning was easy. Then, finally, I was released to go to lunch. Joo Dee and I arrived before Aang and Bumi. I was still in bad mood from the heels, so I completely ignored my escort's attempts at conversation. Then Aang and Bumi came into the dining room and sat down. Aang was in a good mood, laughing and chattering. After a few failed attempts at conversation, he became concerned.

"Are you okay, Toph? You seem upset." He asked.

"You would be too if you had to blindly walk around in heels for an hour." I retorted.

"Oh. Well, your afternoon should be easier. Bumi probably won't make you wear high heels."

"That's true." He had cheered me up a little, which I had thought was impossible. Lunch passed with little event, and then it was time to work on my interview strategy with Bumi.

"So far your strategy has been to play weak, is that right?" He said immediately.

"How did you know?" I asked, taken aback. He did not answer, he only cackled, which annoyed me a bit.

"That doesn't matter. Now, you scored about average in training, so that won't draw any undue attention. What you want to do at the interview is convince people that you aren't a threat."

"That was my plan."

"Another goal would be to try and attract sponsors."

"I probably won't need them. I can feed myself; I've been training at the edible plants station."

"What about water?" Bumi raised his eyebrows at my proclamation.

"I can feel it running over the ground from a mile away. Even though I'm blind, I use my earthbending to feel vibrations through the ground. Food and water won't be a problem. As for shelter, I can easily make myself an impenetrable cave. I'll also be able to sense any intruders long before they reach me. I'll make myself a nice cave near water and food and hide out until it's down to the last two."

"You've clearly thought this out." He chuckled.

"I've been planning my strategy in my head since I learned what the games were. It's not like I ever had anything else to do. I taught myself earthbending just in case I should ever need it. That's one of the advantages of living in fear, you're prepared." The rest of the afternoon passed with Bumi asking me questions while I answered in my best impersonation of a scared, helpless little girl, which was very easy considering I'd been practicing it my entire life. Then it was time to get dressed.

First my prep team did my make-up and hair. It was tedious listening to them explain the elaborate updo when I didn't even understand half of what they said. Once they had finished painting my face and pulling out my hair, my stylist came in. She slid a heavy silk dress over my head. It was a kimono-style dress with long, flowing sleeves and a tight waist. Apparently it was green and cream. To my relief, my shoes were flats. The prep team oohed and awed over me for a few minutes before I was led out to meet up with the others.

"You look nice" Aang said.

"Thank you. What are you wearing?" I asked out of courtesy.

"Cream-colored suit with a pale green tie." We didn't speak again. We rode the elevator down, and proceeded to the stage. All of the tributes sat in chairs in a line on the edge. As each tribute went up, I tried to guess their strategies. The first girl, Azula from District One, was easy. She was clearly going for confident and strong. Her brother was trickier though, I asked Aang later and he said that he was probably using his looks to get sponsors. Next up was Mai; she was quiet, yet threatening. I had no doubt that she would get sponsors. Her district partner, Haru, played unassuming, yet strong. Then it was my turn. I walked up to the stage, guided by an unknown stagehand. When I got up there, I made a small bow and then sat. The interviewer, an amiable man named Iroh, started with a simple question.

"So, Toph, how is the City treating you?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Very well," I began in a small voice. "It's not that different from home, except I miss my parents." The lies rolled easily off my tongue.

"Of course, of course. You've caused quite stir here, being the first blind tribute in the Games. How do you think that's going to affect you?"

"Well, it will definitely be harder for me than for the others." Lies. "My hearing is a bit better than other people's, but I don't think that will help me much." I turned my head down and frowned.

"I heard a rumor you're good with knives, any truth to that?"

"Well, I did learn a little how to throw knives. I don't think it will help, though. I can barely hit a stationary target; I don't think I could ever hit a person."

This idle banter continued until the time was up. I kept on guard, lying easily and playing up my fear. I had no doubts that I had everyone fooled. After I took my seat Aang went up. He was lively and bouncy. I wasn't sure if it was a strategy or if he was just being himself. After him was Katara. She was determined, and undoubtedly won a few sponsors. Next was Sokka. He was funny, making stupid jokes and bad puns. He had the whole crowd laughing by the end. Next up was Ty Lee. She was flirtatious and giggly. It was a good strategy to get sponsors, but it made me feel sick to my stomach. Then Teo went up. Iroh asked him about his disability, and he answered humbly. He was very honest throughout the whole thing, and I knew it wasn't an act. The last girl, Suki went up. She was fierce, openly calling herself someone to look out for. I hadn't thought of her as much of a threat, until now. I could tell by the heartbeats of a few other tributes that they felt the same way. Last but not least, Jet was interviewed. He was cocky, and I could tell he expected to win it all. _Too bad for you,_ I thought, smirking internally. Then we were all dismissed and returned to our rooms. It wasn't until I laid down in bed that it hit me. Tomorrow was the Games. This could very well be the last time I slept in a bed. I pushed the unwelcome thoughts away and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for being so late, I should have updated weeks ago. I have a whole list of excuses, but I'm sure you don't want to hear them. Anyways, I'm back, and the next chapter begins the Games. Just a little warning, the character death starts then soon. Please don't flame me if your favorite character dies, you have been warned. With that in mind, I would really appreciate reviews, if I still have any readers after my hiatus. Peace out, b****es *flashes Spock hand sign***


	9. Day One: The Death of a Friend

When I awoke the next morning I could feel the sunshine from the window warming my face. I laid in bed, wondering what would happen if I just didn't get up. They'd probably find some way to make me cooperate. Then Joo Dee comes in to get me. She leads me up to the roof. A hovercraft appeared above us and lowered a ladder. When I put my hands on the rungs, a current froze me and the ladder lifted up. A woman in the hovercraft injected something into my arm.

"This is your tracking device," she explained. _Of course, they don't wanna lose one of their precious tributes, do they? _ I thought sardonically. The hovercraft deposited me into the catacombs beneath the Arena, where I met with my stylist. She gave me a short-sleeved shirt and tight pants that came down to just above my knees along with a heavy jacket and flexible shoes. She put my hair into two thin braids, and a headband for my bangs. She nattered away for the rest of the time. I paid no attention, and instead turned my thought to what the arena may look like. In past years it had been everything from desert wastelands to lush meadows to thick forests. I hoped there would be mountains of some sort. As I sat thinking, the call to get into our tubes came. I stepped inside and the glass sealed me in. I could feel the metal plate underneath me begin to rise. Then I could feel the hot sun on my face, and the plate clicked into place.

"Let the ninety-ninth Avatar Games begin!" The announcement rang out over the arena, and the sixty-second countdown began. Using my seismic sense I surveyed the area. Ahead of me and slightly to my left was a sparse forest. The rest of the way around was ringed by tall mountains. _Yes!_ I would run away from the cornucopia, straight for them. Once there I would plan my strategy more thoroughly. For the time being I turned my attention back to the other tributes. Five places to my right was Teo. Directly across from me was Aang. They were the only two I recognized.

"Five, four, three, two, one," The countdown ended with the sounding of a gong. I turned around and ran. Around me I could feel the other tributes dashing to the cornucopia for supplies. When I reached the base of the mountains I earthbent a tunnel and ran inside, closing it behind me. I kept running, pushing open a path in front of me. Once I thought I was far enough away, I sat down to rest. I turned my focus to the action down below. Several tributes had fled to the mountains or the woods, but a few still fought at the cornucopia. I did a quick headcount, and realized that there were only eleven heartbeats. Someone was already dead. I didn't know who, but I knew one thing, neither Aang nor Teo was dead. Aang had joined a group with three others. Probably the waterbender siblings and the warrior girl. Teo was on his own, deep in the forest. Nearby I noticed two people. They seemed to be tracking Teo, moving slowly, cautiously, and getting on either side of him. _Come on Teo, get out of there!_ I thought frantically. Then I felt it, his wheelchair tipping sideways and hitting the ground. His heart raced for a few seconds before it stopped forever. _NO!_ I couldn't breathe; I didn't want to believe it. I heard a muffled cannon shot, even deep in my cave. I felt something roll down my cheek, and lifted a hand to my face in surprise. It came away wet. I was crying, and I never cried. Even though I had known that he would most likely die, it hurt more than I had imagined. My only friend I had ever had, and he was dead.

**Zuko's POV:**

"Let's head back to the cornucopia to meet up with Mai and Ty Lee." Azula commanded.

"I'm not sure I can face them, we just killed their district partners." I muttered.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Zuzu. They know that they were going to have to die anyways. And why would you have to worry, I killed both of them." The casual tone she used made me sick to my stomach. I knew that when it came down to it, she would kill me as easily as she had killed those strangers. I knew it was very likely that she and I would end up as the last two. If that happened, she would win; there was no way that I could kill her. In the distance a cannon fired. Another tribute down. Then another cannon blast sounded. Four dead total, eight left. Azula and I emerged from the woods to see Mai standing in the opening of the cornucopia, alone.

"Where's Ty Lee?" Azula asked once we were in earshot.

"Dead." Mai replied, her face a cold mask. "It was the boy from Six, I got him back." I glanced at Azula, and was surprised to see that she was shaking with concealed rage, though her face showed no emotion.

"Oh well, let's go through the supplies." Azula's voice did not shake when she spoke. Mai's amber eyes glinted with rage at Azula's words. As Azula passed Mai, their eyes locked. For a second I thought for sure they were going to kill each other, but the moment passed and things went back to normal.

**Toph's POV:**

The rest of the afternoon drained away slowly. Two more shots had fired. Two down at the cornucopia, though I didn't know who. My only indication that night had fallen was the national anthem playing loud enough for me to hear. I knew that they would be announcing the dead tributes. For the first time their names and districts were read aloud. _Probably for my benefit_, I thought bitterly. The first name was Haru, from District Two. He was the only other earthbender, which meant that I was safe in my cave. The next name announced was Teo, then his district partner Ty Lee. Finally it was Jet, the boy from Six. I curled up and fell into a fitful sleep. Tomorrow I would find food and water.

**A/N: Whew, first day of the Games done. RIP Teo, Haru, Jet and Ty Lee. I almost cried writing this. I must apologize that these chapters are coming so slowly, I have little time to write. Reviews motivate me and make the chapters come faster. Well, the alliances are made and the stage is set. Who will die next? Who will betray whom? And will someone fall in love? All this and more in the next chapter of The Avatar Games!**


	10. Day Two: Finding Shelter and Pain

I awoke suddenly in my cave. For a moment I forgot where I was, but then I remembered. I was locked in an arena with seven kids whose only shot at survival was to kill me mercilessly. To take my mind off of my current predicament I decided to keep tunneling. I wanted to make it through to the other side of the mountain to make permanent camp. A few hours into my work I heard a cannon fire. _Make that six kids_, I thought ruefully. I could feel the effect of hunger and dehydration beginning to work their way through my body. My first task after finding the other side of the mountain was to get food and water.

When I finally made it out, I could tell it was mid-afternoon by the sunlight on my face. I focused my seismic sense, and felt a stream running a few yards to my right. I made my way to it and gulped down as much water as I could. I also rinsed out my hair, pulling it up into a bun so that my bangs dangled in my face. _ That suits me better, _I thought. I bent a cave into the side of the mountain, and manipulated the ground so that the stream ran through it. I felt the leaves and berries of the bushes around me, and decided that they were not poisonous. I ate a few and then waited for a while to see if I was wrong. I wasn't, so I ate more. Then I retired to my cave to see what was going on. I was quite proud of my hiding spot. It faced away from the center of the arena and I could close it up at a moment's notice. Not to mention that I could sense anyone coming hours before they reached me. I surveyed the arena and did a headcount. Six left besides me, in two groups of three. The canon from earlier was apparently someone from Aang's group, but I couldn't tell whom. Both groups were roaming the forest, but they were a ways away from each other. For the time being, nothing was happening.

**Azula's POV (Earlier that day):**

I stood on a low branch of a tree, my arm wrapped around its relatively thin trunk. I could hear the sound of people moving not far away. Their idle chatter reached my ears. Now they were close enough that I could see them. The first was a small boy with blue arrows tattooed on his head and arms. Beside him were a girl with tan skin and a long bark brown braid and a tan boy with a ponytail. The last of them was a pale girl with auburn hair.

"Those fire-bending careers don't have anything on us!" The ponytailed boy declared. His statement irked me, so I got into a stance and directed my lightning at him. Just as I was about to strike the pale girl looked up at me where I was standing in the tree. Her eyes went wide and she jumped forward pushing the ponytailed boy to the side. My bolt of lightning hit her square in the chest.

"SUKI!" The ponytailed boy screamed. A cannon fired. The boy looked up at me with murder in his eyes. He threw some sort of weapon at me. I dodged and it nicked my shoulder before spinning back around. I turned and jumped from the tree, running back towards where I knew Mai and Zuko would be.

**Sokka's POV:**

I stumbled after Aang and Katara, shooting one last glance at Suki's body before my vision was obscured by tears. There was a searing pain in my chest and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Suddenly I felt Katara's arm around my waist.

"Hurry up Sokka, she might be following us." She pulled me along with her.

"Let her," I muttered, ready to kill that bitch if she ever showed her face to me again.

**A/N: New chapter! Sorry it's a bit short, but the content part of this chapter happened to be exactly 666 words, and that was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Anyways, please send me a review, I enjoy praise.** **RIP Suki**


	11. Day Three: Promises Made Long Ago

**Zuko's POV:**

"She's going to kill us, y'know." Mai said as she sat down by me. Azula was conveniently absent, hunting other tributes.

"Who?" I asked, though I knew the answer.

"Azula. When it gets down to the three of us she'll kill us without even blinking."

"I know, but I can't kill her, she's my sister."

"I'm not exactly eager to kill her either. And she knows that, too. She'll use it to her advantage. We'll hesitate and she won't, and she'll walk out of the Arena alive."

"I already know this, but besides killing her what can we do?"

"We don't save her." Mai's voice was barely above a whisper, and I could tell she didn't like the idea any more than I did.

**Sokka's POV:**

_I am not leaving this arena alive_. This thought had been buzzing around in my head since my name had been drawn at the reaping. Everything I did in this arena was to protect Katara. I knew I wasn't going to get out alive, but I would protect her until the very end. _Like you protected Suki?_ a small voice in my head whispered. Without thinking I closed my eyes and slammed my fist into a nearby tree.

~Flashback~

"I can't believe you got reaped with your sister. That must be terrible." Suki said.

"I don't plan on winning. I'm going to get her through, even though it means I die. I'm going to protect her."

"You'll need some help with that. I'm Suki by the way." She held out her hand and Sokka shook it.

"Nice to meet you Suki, I'm Sokka."

~Flashback Over~

**A/N: Hey, sorry this chapter's short and late. I'm going on hiatus because I'm having a lot of problems right now. I won't be back to any of my ongoing stories until these problems get solved, and there's no telling how long that will be. Thank you for sticking with the story so far, it means a lot, and I'm sorry to put this on hold but I just don't have the energy to write.**


	12. Author's note- I'm sorry

Guys, I am so sorry, but I can't keep going with this story. Every time I try to write I get really stressed out, which is something I really can't handle. I don't wanna talk about why, but this story is over. I'm sorry to everyone who is following this. I just can't.

My sincerest apologies,

~Can'tTakeTheSky


	13. Continuation

Hey guys, Clato and Everlark Forever will be continuing this story under the title of Avatar Games(Adapted).


End file.
